Masa SMA
by etsukoyukiai
Summary: Mereka semua hanya kumpulan anak SMA biasa dengan segudang ide gila di masa muda mereka. Mungkin masih nggak ngerti apa itu cinta-cintaan / MAYUZUMI CHIHIRO X NIJIMURA SHUUZO/ MayuNiji NijiMayu/ Kiseki no Sedai/ Humor garing/ Harem Nijimura
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Semua Chara KnB milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi ane cuman pinjem nama**

 **Genre : Humor gagal dan Friendship**

 **Rating : T (** mungkin sampai + **)**

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro x Nijimura Shuzo**

 **Kiseki no Sedai**

 **WARN : OOC TINGKAT KELURAHAN**

 _Kita tidak akan menceritakan betapa hebatnya sebuah pertandingan basket pertarungan yang penuh darah dan keringat. Toh pada kenyataannya mereka semua hanya kumpulan anak SMA biasa dengan segala ide gila di masa muda mereka._

 **Etsuko Ai**

Kiseki no sedai anak-anak dengan kemampuan basket di atas rata-rata dan ekhem sepertinya saya salah naskah karena seperti yang tertulis di atas di sini tidak akan menceritakan pertandingan dan persaingan para pemuja bola orange. Mereka semua hanya sekelompok anak muda yang ingin mencari indahnya masa muda dan warna SMA yang katanya sewarna mawar Kitakore!

Hm oke cukup

Mereka semua hanya anak SMA biasa yang bersekolah di SMA yang cukup populer bernama SMA Teiko. SMA yang kebanyakan penghuninya para cowok Ikemen yang sayangnya masih menyukai status single alias mereka jomblo belum laku Kitakore.

Dan dari sekian juta penghuni sekolah kita akan fokus pada kisah asmara dua orang madesu salah dua senpai tercinta para Kiseki. Bukan karena apa pasangan itu menjadi salah satu **HOT** (oke sudah di bold) **TOPIC** di dalam SMA Teiko sendiri karena melibatkan sang baby sitter para bocah pelangi dan senpai penggemar lolicon yang menganut paham _Flat is Justice_ #apaancoba.

Bukan karena apa dan perlu di jelaskan bahwasannya sang baby sitter bocah pelangi alias Nijimura Shuuzo yang akrab di panggil Bang Niji, Niji, sampai Monyong itu naksir berat (sampai beratnya bikin timbangan rusak itu) dan madesu penggemar lolicon aka Mayuzumi Chihiro atau akrabnya sih Mayu Senpai, Jumi,Uban sampai madesu adalah panggilan yang sering terlontar dari penghuni SMA Teiko yang nggak ada sopan santunnya pada senpai seukuran Mayuzumi.

Haaahhh...

Helaan nafas panjang dari sang kapten tim inti memasuki pendengaran sang Presiden Dewan Siswa singkatnya sih Ketos dan wakil kapten Bang Niji.

"Bang lu stres ya? Bibir lu keliatan makin monyong tuh" sindir bocah bon ehm kurang tinggi berambut merah.

"Diem deh bocah lo kagak pernah apa ngeliat orang galau?"

Melihat wajah Nijimura yang awalnya emang udah minta di tabok kini makin terlihat pingin di rajam pakai gunting Akashi. Membuat hati kecil Akashi sedikit merasa prihatin.

"Bang Niji galau karena si madesu senpai kan ssu?" tanya si pirang cerah Kise

Dan pertanyaan Kise makin membuat wajah Nijimura yang tadi minta di rajam kini gantian pingin Akashi lindes pakai truk. Bukan sebuah rahasia juga sih kalau Nijimura suka sama temen dari esempenya Mayuzumi Chihiro. Sayangnya, walaupun di kode si madesu nggak peka alasannya dia bukan anak pramuka jadi nggak ngerti kode. Kitakore !

"Au ah terang gue lagi males latihan"

Dan dengan seenak jidatnya Nijimura pergi meninggalkan anak buahnya dengan efek hujan dan suara petir buatan.

"Kasihan Bang Niji"

"UWAAA Kuroko-cchi sejak kapan di situ ssu?"

"Dari tadi aku di sini Kise-kun"

"Bukannya aku peduli nodayo tapi aku juga kasihan dengan Bang Niji" jelas cowok bermegane

"Akashi-kun apa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan"

"Aku setuju dengan Tetsu Akashi, bagaimana kalau Bang Niji bunuh diri gara-gara nggak di notice ama madesu senpai"

Dan karena pembicaraan aneh itu Akashi seperti terilhami(?) ide yang briliant (menurutnya) agar senpai kesayangan mereka bisa merasakan indahnya bercinta ralat kisah cinta yang indah masa SMA.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Bruuukk...

Dan seperti kisah cinta klasik picisan sampai opera sabun adegan tabrak menabrak memang tidak bisa di hindari. Tapi sayangnya korban jatuh hanya Nijimura yang sibuk meratapi kisah cintanya yang tak berpenghujung dengan kebahagiaan. Dan di depannya Mayuzumi Chihiro masih berdiri dengan gagah seperti pohon kelapa.

"Oi Nyong makanya kalau jalan jangan nunduk terus"

"Eh uban lo sendiri kalau jalan kagak usah baca napa"

Mayuzumi sabar kok. Di panggil dengan tidak sopannya dengan adik kelas yang sok berkuasa kedua setelah si setan merah. Untungnya Nijimura nggak sok absolute

"Terus lo mau gue ngapain? Minta maaf hm?"

Buseeettt...

Siapa aja tolong ya di kondisikan ini posisi Mayuzumi sama Nijimura yang sangat kental dengan ke ambigu-an(?). Nijimura karena efek jatuh dan kini menabrak tiang sekolah lalu Mayuzumi yang mendekatkan tubuh dan wajahnya ke Nijimura.

" _Anjiir Jumi dia pengen gua kena serangan jantung apa?"_ batin Nijimura yang membuat hatinya doki-doki berlebihan.

"Kenapa hatiku cenat cenut tiap ada kamu.. selalu peluhku menetes tiap kau dekat aku... kenapa salah tingkah tiap kau tatap aku..."

"IZUKI SHUN nggak usah ngamen depan kelas napa?"

Jreengg...

Dua pasang mata itu lamgsung menoleh saat melihat adik kelas mereka yang bernama Izuki memandangi mereka dengan senyuman yang sulit di artikan dan buru-buru masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Sialan Uban..."

Nijimura diam. Di depannya sosok yang tadi di tabraknya sudah menghilang entah dimana. Dan sialnya lagi sekarang bokong Nijimura sakit gara-gara nabrak ujung tiang tadi.

"Sialan lo uban awas kalau ketemu lo ya"

Dan berikutnya kita akan mendengarkan sumpah serapah dan Nijimura yang mulai mengabsen seluruh penghuni suaka marga satwa (karena kebun binatang terlalu mainstream).

 **#KelasNijimura**

Nijimura dibuat shock kaget dan terkejut melihat seluru penghuni kelasnya menatapnya dengan keheningan yang luar biasa itu. Nijimura nyadar sih dia ganteng tapi temen sekelasnya nggak usah lebay juga napa ngeliatnya. Perlahan arah pandangan Nijimura mengikuti teman-temannya yang menatap aneh tangan Nijimura yang mengusap bokong sexynya.

"Nijimura aku tidak sadar kalau kamu seperti itu"

Nijimura makin cengo dengan tatapan prihatin temen sekelasnya apalagi dia tambah bingung dengan kalimat Liu yang berbahasa baku bagaikan kamus bahasa indonesia.

"Apaansih kalian, biasa aja napa ngeliatnya"

"Percuma Ji elu ngelak semuanya udah jelas ada bukti ada saksi"

Duh apa pula ini si bendahara kelas Imayoshi Shoichi yang terkenal karena kesipitan matanya makanya dia pake kacamata biar penglihatannya bertambah luas (katanya)

"Apaan sih lo semua?" oke Nijimura kini bingung sebingung-bingungnya

"Ji kesini deh!" perintah Miyaji

"Apaan?"

Walaupun masih kebingungan Nijimura tetap berjalan ke arah Miyaji yang kebetulan berdiri di depan bangkunya.

"ASTAGA SHUU-CHAN !. Kamu udah ngapain aja sama madesu senpai?"

Karena kecepatan otak Nijimura yang hanya sampai pentium tiga dan belum di upgrade jadi dia cuman bisa diem sambil ngeliatin Reo yang mentapnya khawatir semi menjijikan.

"Madesu senpai?" Nijimura diam sebentar otaknya masih loading "Mayuzumi Chihiro kelas 3-C itu maksud lo?"

"Ya iyalah bego emang siapa lagi" jawab Miyaji sewot

"Beneran deh gue nggak ngerti kalian ngomong apaan"

"Suer Ji lu kagak tau?" ulang Miyaji yang hanya di jawab gelengan Nijimura

 **Etsuko Ai**

Teman-teman sekelas Nijimura kini saling pandang bingung karena berita ini masih jadi panas-panasnya kayak koyo yang baru di pasang. Tapi sang tersangka(?) sendiri malah masang muka bego bin oonnya.

"Ji, kayaknya lu harus cepet-cepet buka konferensi pers deh" saran Imayoshi

"Plis deh lo semua maksud kalian apaan?"

"Berabe dah urusannya. Hoax bukan sih? Ini editan bukan?" tanya Miyaji pada Reo

"Setau gue kayaknya bukan deh tapi entahlah"

"Mungkin ini hanya kabar burung yang ingin memperburuk reputasi Niji sebagai kapten tim basket" sahut Liu

"SETTOOOOPPP!" teriak Nijimura frustasi mendengar pembicaraan teman-temannya yang aneh bin gaje.

"Siapa aja sekarang jelasin ke gue ada apa. SEKARANG!" Nijimura emosi rupanya mendengar pembicaraan tak berujung ini.

"Hm sebelum itu Ji, lo tau kan kalau anak Kiseki itu gangguan semuanya"

Nijimura mengangguk mendengar Miyaji

"Tapi yang jelas mereka semua anak polos abaikan Aomine. Iya kan Ji?"

Nijimura mengangguk lagi sedikit paham.

"Lo juga tau kan betapa terkenalnya Kiseki apalagi Kise Ryouta kan Ji?"

Nijimura mengangguk lagi. Reo menghela nafas berat dan mengeluarkan smartphonenya yang berlogo durian. Dan menunjukkan salah satu akun sosmed yang selalu eksis di sekolah mereka pada Nijimura. Dan selanjutnya Nijimura collaps.

"NIJI !"

 **TekananBatinCinta**

 **HAI HAI**

 **Ini FF pertama ane di fandom Kurobasu alias baru debut #elah bahasa gw**

 **Dan gw langsung jatuh hati ama ni couple yang emang harus di lestarikan dan gw yang kurang asupan!**

 **Udah gitu aja sih. Tolong kritik dan sarannya ! #bow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Semua Chara KnB milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi ane cuman pinjem nama**

 **Genre : Humor gagal dan Friendship**

 **Rating : T (mungkin sampai +)**

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro x Nijimura Shuzo**

 **Kiseki no Sedai**

 **WARN : OOC TINGKAT KELURAHAN**

 _Summary_

Kita tidak akan menceritakan betapa hebatnya sebuah pertandingan basket pertarungan yang penuh darah dan keringat. Toh pada kenyataannya mereka semua hanya kumpulan anak SMA biasa dengan segala ide gila di masa muda mereka.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Haaahhh…..

Sudah tak terhitung berapa lama Nijimura menghela nafas berat. Kokoro dan jiwa raga Nijimura lelah seharian ini. Dan pelaku yang nyebar foto juga nggak jelas keberadaannya. Gegara foto itu juga seharian ini dia jadi famous ngalahin Kise dan kemungkinan juga sleuruh penjuru sekolah bahkan mungkin dunia sudah melihat foto nista tersebut.

TiDAAAAAAKKKKKK !

Nijimura menjerit dan menangis di dalam hatinya apa yang akan dia katakan pada sang Ibunda nanti dirumah?

 **Ai : helah lebay lu Ji kek habis di apain aja**

 **Niji : BCT LU**

Apalagi itu fotonya ambigu pakai banget kek pas banget gitu anglenya. Di foto itu Nijimura yang lagi nempel tembok sambil satu tangannya megang seragam Mayuzumi satunya lagi buat ngelus bokongnya dia yang ketatap sementara Mayuzumi berdiri dan membungkuk ke arah Nijimura dengan masih pasang muka datar. Dan setelah ngeliat tuh foto Nijimura langsung kejang pingsan dan masuk UKS dia nggak kuat.

Setelah sadar buru-buru dia langsung lari nyariin Kise ataupun anak Kisedai yang sayangnya mereka bertujuh termasuk Momoi malah menghilang entah kemana.

"NYONG !"

'Eh anjir' batin Nijimura

Niji shock dan terkejut melihat sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya sekarang. Padahal itu sosok yang pingin Nijimura hindari untuk hari ini dan mungkin seterusnya. Pinginnya sih sekarang Nijimura lari terus masuk lubang terus dia mau ngubur diri disana selama mungkin sampai nggak bakalan ada yang tau lagi tentang berita ini.

Dan sialnya, si madesu itu malah sekarang mau nyamperin Nijimura. Udah tau ini masih di halaman sekolah ditambah lagi rame pula suasananya.

"Apaan Jum?" Nijimura pingin kedengeran nggak peduli tapi karena kebiasaan ngomong sewot ujung-ujungnya malah kedengeran suara sewotnya dia. Walaupun masih kelihatan angkuh diluar,padahal keringetnya dia udah sebesar biji jagung saking gugupnya.

"Nih, lu liat!" Mayuzumi malah nyodorin hape mahal keluaran terbarunya Aipon XII.

Dan demi lucky itemnya Midorima

Sumpah demi apa?

Ini foto posisi 'nganu' mereka tadi siang yang di post Kise yang setau Nijimura udah dihapus ama Kise dua jam setelah foto ini nyebar dan mendapat ribuan like dan komen.

"Loh… Kok.. lo.. ada" Ini pertama kalinya Niji ngomong sampe gagap.

"Dari reaksi lo, gue yakin lo udah tau ini foto kan Nyong?" Nijimura cuman bengong bego "Lo tau Nyomg, sebenernya gue manggil lo karna gue mau ngasih tau lo sesuatu"

Nijimura merasa oksigen disekitarnya langsung menghilang saat mencium bau parfum dari Mayuzumi yang mendekatkan tubuhnya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Nijimura.

"Ditembak tuh?"

"Ah masa' sih?"

"Chihiro tipenya masa' kek gitu?"

Bisik-bisik di sekitar Nijimura langsung tertelan karena Nijimura terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Mayuzumi tepat ditelinganya.

Dan setelah itu Mayuzumi menyeringai di depan Nijimura yang masih masang tampang bego.

"Jadi di tembak?"

"Apa ditolak Mayuzumi duluan?"

Bisik-bisik itu kembali terdengar tapi Nijimura sudah tidak peduli dan kembali melanjutkan perjalannya pulang ke rumah sendirian.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Kiseki no sedai, Kuroko dan Momoi sedang duduk santai sambil makan beberapa camilan.

"Yang tadi sore, Bang Niji dibisikin apa ya sama Mayuzumi senpai?" semua mata langsung memandang pria berambut hijau "Bu.. bukannya aku peduli nodayo, hanya penasaran"

"Jujur gue juga penasaran" balas Aomine yang biasanya cuek

"Dibuang"

"HAH?/ APA?/ NANI?" teriak mereka semua saat mendengar nada dingin Akashi.

"Jujur gue sendiri juga kurang paham apa lagi kita ngintipnya dari ruang osis" Jelas Akashi "Tapi yang gue tangkep Bang Niji kek putus asa dan kalaupun cuman di tolak ama Chihiro, Bang Niji nggak akan pasang tampang begitu. Dan setau gue kalian semua pastinya udah tau"

"Mungkin kita bisa bicara pada Nijimura senpai?" saran Kuroko

"Ditolak" jawab Akashi tegas

"Ini salah Kise-chin"

"HAH? KENAPA AKU MURASAKIBARACCHI?" teriak Kise protes

"Murasakibara benar Kise, ini salahmu" jawab Midorima

"Bukan. Ini bukan salah Ryouta Shintarou, justru kita harus berterima kasih pada Ryouta"

"Eh, kenapa begitu Akashi-kun?" tanya Momoi penasaran.

"Ini memudahkan rencana kita"

'Kita? Lo aja kali' batin Kiseki, Kuroko dan Momoi.

"Dan untuk pembukaan dengan hormat kuserahkan pada Ryouta"

Gulp…

Kise senang sih dibela Akashi dan memberikan peluang besar kalau dirinya bebas dari kemarahan anak Kisedai tapi, kalau endingnya seperti ini Kise harus apa?. Apalagi melihat senyuman Akashi yang mirip psikopat. Menolak? Itu tandanya mati.

Sementara itu, Nijimura menempelkan kepalanya lemas di atas meja. Maunya sih nangis tapi apalah daya dia nggak bisa ngeluarin air mata. Ditambah keknya dia mulai pusing entah udah habis berapa botol itu tadi minumannya. Iya Nijimura frustasi sekarang. Mau pulang langsung ke rumah dia takut kena amuk ortunya dengan keadaan begini. Tapi kalau nggak pulang duit jajannya udah habis yang ada makin diamuk dianya kalau sampai pulang larut.

Dengan berat hati dan langkah yang lunglai Nijimura memutuskan pulang ke rumahnya yang tinggal satu blok lagi dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Niji"

"Miya?" panggil Niji

"Darimana lo? Mama lo tadi nanyain ke gue"

"Basket" jawab Nijimura singkat perasaannya sedang di aduk-aduk sekarang.

"Lu nggak bakat boong Ji, lagian tadi sepulang sekolah gue langsung nyariin lu"

"Miya, gue balik dulu"

"Ji.." lirih Miyaji

Miyaji tau Nijimura lagi ada masalah tapi Miyaji juga nggak tau gimana mau nyelesaiinya sementara Nijimuranya aja nggak mau cerita. Apa jangan-jangan Nijimura frustasi karena foto yang disebar Kise tadi siang kalau emang itu bener Miyaji bakalan ngehajar wajah Kise. Atau ini semua karna Mayuzumi? Miyaji mau bantu sekarang, tapi dia bingung mau mulai darimana lagian dia dan Mayuzumi sudah…

"Shuu nggak makan malem dulu?" tanya Mamanya

"Tadi udah makan ama anak basket Ma" Jawab Nijimura yang langsung menuju kamarnya.

Sebenernya Nijimura nggak mau ngerasain perasaan campur aduk kek salad begini, apalagi mereka semua temen-sahabatnya Nijimura. Tapi ya mau gimana lagi perasaan itu emang nggak bisa dipaksa. Nijimura Shuuzo, 17 tahun merasakan kebingungan yang mendalam seperti mau skripsi.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Dug… dug… dug…

Bunyi pantulan bola memantul dilantai dan dipadu dengan suara decitan sepatu sudah memenuhi seluruh gym Teiko. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan si Kuning-pirang-cerah Kise Ryouta. Kise datang lebih pagi dari waktu janjian karena dia sadar kemampuannya basketnya masih dibawah Kiseki no Sedai. Tapi….

Boong banget anjir.

Kise nggak bakalan ngelewatin tidur gantengnya biar nggak gampang kerutan demi sebuah latihan di pagi buta. Ini masih pukul 05. 30.

Ehem, alasan utamanya dia nggak mau dihukum Akashi lagi gegara telat latihan kemarin masih mending sih daripada dihajar sama jurus karatenya Bang Nijimura. Btw, ini kenapa temen-temennya kenapa belum dateng? Ini udah waktu janjian mereka apalagi yang ngajak ketemuan dipagi buta itu si dia yang berambut merah #ea.

"KISE RYOUTA"

'Siapa tuh?' batin Kise.

Tidak berapa lama Kise menemukan objek berambut pirang sama dengannya tapi menurut Kise dia lebih awesome dan lagipula rambut Kise lebih cerah daripada makhluk dihadapannya.

"Miyaji senpai, ada apa ssu?" tanya Kise bingung. Nggak biasanya nih senpai manggil Kise tanpa Nijimura. "Bang Niji nggak ikut latihan pagi"

Sebenernya Kise asal nebak aja, soalnya kalau Miyaji kesini ujung-ujungnya yang ditanyain juga Nijimura.

"Gua pingin ngomong sesuatu ama lu"

"Apaan Bang?"

"Nijimura frustasi gegara lu nyebar foto dia ama si madesu. Lu tau kan kalau Nijimura suka ama Jumi tapi kalau kek gini?"

Oh Miyaji marah.

"Cuman iseng ssu, lagian fotonya juga udah dihapus kok ssu" jawab Kise enteng

"Nah gara-gara itu si Nijimura ngambek kagak mau ngomong, ditelfon nggak diangkat, di sms juga nggak dibales"

"Terus, senpai mau apa ssu?"

"Gua pingin lu minta maaf ama dia"

"Sekarang?"

"KAGAK ! nunggu lebaran monyet" kesal Miyaji "Ya sekaranglah dodol"

"Aish biasa aja keles, tapi Miyaji senpai yakin, Nijimura marah sama gue atau…"

Miyaji reflek langsung memundurkan langkahnya saat tiba-tiba Kise menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Miyaji.

"RYOUTA"

Kise langsung kembali pada posisi semula ketika mendengar teriakan Akashi, sementara Miyaji langsung keluar dari gym saat melihat kumpulan makhluk berwarna-warni.

"Menurut ramalan Oha-Asa gemini berada di peringkat ke dua paling atas. Jadi manfaatkan keberuntunganmu nodayo"

"Apa ini ssu?"

Kise menatap bego bin oon dengan sebuah gantungan kunci rilakkuma yang diberikan Midorima.

"Benda keberuntunganmu, bukannya aku peduli nodayo, aku hanya tidak ingin rencana ini gagal" Midorima menatap Kise dan langsung memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang tidak melorot bahkan satu milipun.

"Panggung ini milikmu Ryouta. Kami akan mendukung dibalik layar"

Akashi hanya tersenyum misterius sambil menatap punggung Miyaji yang menjauhi mereka.

 **TekananBatinCinta**

Btw….

Gue mau minta maaf banget entah udah berapa lama gue nelantarin nih epep dengan beberapa alasan yaitu :

Gue udah nulis sampe episode berapa gitu dulu empat kalau nggak lima dan tiba-tiba pc gue mati dan semua data kehapus #guepinginnangis

Karena kehapus dan gue merasa frustasi karna bukan hanya epep tapi tugas-tugas gue juga ilang dan endingnya gue kena WB

Gue sibuk yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dan baru bisa nulis lagi baru-baru ini

Mungkin juga beberapa epep gue harus terpaksa dihapus karena pikiran gue udah buntu

Thanx buat yang masih nungguin nih cerita entah masih ada atau enggak. Well, gue mau bales satu-satu repiew yang udah masuk

 **To : Zanas-kun**

Masih ada lanjutannya sih, cuman ngaret (banget)

Ahhh, that's right gue sendiri juga lebih tertarik hubungan mereka penuh kekonyolan antar senpai-kouhai kalau buat couple gue lebih tertarik antar anak Kisedai sendiri. Thanx udah mampir dan sempet nge-review epep gaje ini #bow

 **To : Botol Gas**

Sip, 1500 kalau serebu kependekan. Thanx udah mampir

 **To : Miss Chocoffe**

Entahlah mereka emang kumpulan anak-anak kurang waras hehehe #dirajamAkashi. Makasih kalau masih nunggu dan semper mampir buat reviewnya lagi. Thanx udah mampir

 **To : Haii**

Makasih #bow. Dilanjut kok ini walaupun ngaret (banget). Thanx udah mampir.

 **To : Ryura-chan**

Ahhh… makasih… #nangis tapi keknya gue sendiri kurang yakin dengan humor di chap ini tapi semoga kedepannya bisa lebih menghibur. Makasih sekali lagi karena menyukai pair gaje ini #sobs.

TBC emang sakit tapi lebih sakit lagi kalau epep fav nggak lanjut #curcol. Makasih untuk Thanx udah mampir.

 **To : Lou Iris**

Mungkin karena flat is justice dan di dalam anime selalu digambarkan cewe loli imut yang minta dikarungin (semoga gue nggak tercyduck karena loli….. loli milkita maksudnya). Kenapa Nijimura yang mau bunuh diri? Soalnya yang malu Nijimura kalau Akashi yang bunuh diri ide cemerlangnya nggak bisa disumbangin ke epep oleh otak cerdas pewaris Akashi #ea. Thanx udah mampir.

 **To : Christa**

Ahhh… ternyata ada lagi pencinta(?) pair kakak kelas ter-unch di Kurobas. Iyap makasih loh udah nunggu nih epep yang ngaret (banget). Thanx udah mampir.


	3. Kise Ryouta x Nijimura Shuuzo

**Disclaimer : Semua Chara KnB milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi ane cuman pinjem nama**

 **Genre : Humor gagal dan Friendship**

 **Rating : T (mungkin sampai +)**

 **Kise Ryouta x Nijimura Shuuzo**

 **Kiseki no Sedai**

 **WARN : OOC TINGKAT KELURAHAN**

 _Summary_

Kita tidak akan menceritakan betapa hebatnya sebuah pertandingan basket pertarungan yang penuh darah dan keringat. Toh pada kenyataannya mereka semua hanya kumpulan anak SMA biasa dengan segala ide gila di masa muda mereka.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Maunya sih Nijimura bolos sekolah aja hari ini dia belum siap ketemu siapapun tapi keknya itu kedengeran bukan Nijimura banget. Jadinya diawali dengan mandi air hangat Nijimura mencoba membuat moodnya naik. Walaupun keknya dia kurang enak badan karna kebanyakan minum cola kemarin, tapi mau bolospun hari ini dia ada ujian harian Araki sensei.

Dan dengan langkah riang dia mulai memasuki gerbang halaman SMA Teiko. Dan pemandangan nista kelas Nijimura langsung tersuguh dengan indah dihadapannya. Nijimura bukan sok suci tapi dia sadar kelasnya ini emang penuh hal nista. Bukannya belajar mereka semua pada sibuk buat contekan nanti. Bahkan di kelasnya ada bandar kunci jawaban. Fukui Kensuke entah Nijimura juga kurang paham gimana tuh anak bisa dapet kunci jawaban dengan keakuratan 90%. Awalnya Nijimura curiga kalau Fukui ini punya orang dalem, eh ternyata dia cuman modal hape ama laptop signal internet pun dari sekolah tapi herannya kok dia kagak ketangkep.

"Ji lu beli kagak kunci jawaban Araki sensei?"

"Kagak, dosa entar"

"Sok iye lu gua tampol lu. Bilang aja kagak ada duit"

"Nah itu lo tau"

"Kalau gua kasih gratis?" Fukui naik-turunin alisnya

"Beneran?" tanya Niji berbinar

"KAGAK LAH"

Sumpah rasanya Nijimura pingin nonjok mukanya Fukui sekarang. Selama hampir 17 tahun Nijimura Shuuzo terlahir di dunia ini ya baru kali ini dia ngeliat makhluk licik penuh dosa macam Fukui.

"Ji, tadi pagi Kise nyariin elu"

"Ngapain?" tanya Nijimura bego

"Lah lu kagak tau? Kirain dia nyariin lu gegara lu ancem karna dia nyebarin berita nggak bener di sosmednya dia"

"Kagak ngapain gue ngancem dia"

Dusta

Nijimura emang niat mau ngancem Kise kemarin tapi dia kagak nemuin Kise dimanapun bahkan Nijimura udah nyari sampe dibawah batu, dan untungnya nggak berapa lama tuh postingan kehapus sayangnya udah banyak screenshot bertebaran.

"Tapi dia titip pesan ama gue"

Astaga !

Nijimura ngelus dada ratanya kaget tiba-tiba si Reo udah ikutan nimbrung aja pagi-pagi gini.

"Titip pesen apaan?"

"Katanya sih Ji, dia mau ketemu lo pas istirahat di kolam outdoor pas jam makan siang nanti"

"Lah ngapain?"

"Tau, dia cuman bilang begitu"

"Miya lu jalan ama Mayuzumi senpai?"

Dooorrrrr…..

Ucapan polos bin bego Hyuuga langsung membuat perhatian seluruh kelas ke arah pintu dimana Miyaji dan Mayuzumi jalan berduaan sambil berdekatan.

"Terus si Hayama gimana?" Reo malah ngikut komen

"Kebetulan bareng aja sih" jawab Miyaji santai "Oi Ji, lu udah ketemu Kise?" tanya Miyaji yang melihat Nijimura hanya diam di dekat Fukui dan Reo.

"Kise ngajak ketemuan jam makan siang" balas Fukui.

Fyi, sebenernya Fukui itu makhluk paling peka di Teiko, tapi pekanya dia ke arah yang kurang 'baik'. Misalnya peka kalau pengawas ujian lagi ngawasin siapa di dalam kelas jadi dia bisa nyari celah buat buka kunci jawaban.

"Beneran Ji?"

 **Etsuko Ai**

Kise galau bangke.

Rencana yang udah dia susun buat dapet moment romantis dengan Nijimura di kolam renang langsung bubar soalnya Nijimuranya nggak dateng. Apa yang harus dia lakukan jika dia bertatap wajah dengan sang kaisar nanti?. Padahal Momoi sendiri udah siap dengan tempat yang memiliki angle luar biasa untuk menangkap tiap moment yang akan dilakukan Kise. Btw, Momoi juga ambil bagian sebagai fotografer merangkap anggota tim sukses Akashi.

Bodo deh mending Kise balik ke kelasnya nungguin Nijimura dateng kek nunggu acc akun ama doi.

"Bang Niji" panggil Kise melihat sosok Nijimura masuk ke dalam gudang peralatan.

Niji hanya manusia biasa, yang tak sempurna dan penuh dosa.

Nijimura sadar itu, dia sering nyontek, ngibulin ortunya, suka buang-buang makanan dan ngumpetin binder temennya. Tapi rasanya sekarang Nijimura emang beneran pingin nangis ngeliat si doi yang diimpikan makan siang bareng sama sahabat sendiri. Apalagi mereka berdua nggak ngajakin Nijimura makan bareng pula. Ibaratnya tuh Nijimura ditusuk dari depan kelihatan nyata dan berasa banget.

"Bang Niji?"

"Ki… Kise ngapain lu?" buru-buru Nijimura nahan ingusnya yang mau keluar.

"Ngapain sendirian disini Bang?"

"Gu… gue mau… hmmm ini ngambil sapu. Iya, sapu"

"Bang itu pel"

Bego anjir.

Dan Nijimura cuman bisa cengengesan ngeliat kebegoannya.

"Keluar yuk bang, kagak enak disini maen gelap-gelapan entar dikiran kita ngelakuin yang iya-iya"

"Paan sih lo" demi apa ini pertama kalinya Niji ngerasa nge-fly denger ucapan Kise. Mungkin efek jomblo dari orok ya Nijimura jadi gampang baperan. Tapi sumpah kali ini Nijimura ngeliat Kise itu ganteng maximal.

Poninya di jepit kebelakang nunjukin jidat mulusnya yang makin ngebuat Kise keliatan kek _bad boy_ di film-film. Pantes sih cewe-cewe langsung mimisan ngeliat senyum Kise. Maklum lah dia dibilang visualnya SMA Teiko yang kegantengannya nggak perlu diragukan lagi.

"Masuk kelas gih, udah bel" dan sebagai kapten dan senpai yang baik Nijimura mengingatkan Kise untuk masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Bang jalan yuk!"

"Lu ngajakin gue bolos gitu?"

"Hm mungkin ssu"

'Sok misterius' batin Nijimura "Serius deh Kise lu balik sono ke kelas entar gue dikirain ngajakin lu bolos"

"Jadi bang Niji emang bolos ssu?"

Buru-buru Nijimura menutup mulutnya yang lancar banget ngomong kalau dia emang mau bolos disini. Lagian cuman ini tempat aman yang luput dari penglihatan komite kedisiplinan yang lalu lalang.

"Sendirinya bolos, sok banget nyuruh gue balik ke kelas" protes Kise "Gue temenin bang"

 **Etsuko Ai**

Endingnya Kise malah duduk di sebelah Nijimura dibawah jendela ruangan dan mereka masih berada di ruangan yang sama.

"Reo bilang lu nyariin gue, mau apa?" tanya Nijimura memecah keheningan

"Hm, gini ssu. Bang gue minta maaf banget kalau postingan kemarin ganggu ssu"

"Oh itu, ya awalnya gue mau ngelabrak lo dan minta tuh post lo hapus. Tapi keknya udah lo hapus duluan, sans aja lagian nggak bakalan ada yang peduli juga. See, berita itu udah hilang dari peredaran Teiko"

"Terus, si madesu gimana ssu?"

Nijimura terdiam entah kenapa ketika ada yang ngungkit makhluk ubanan itu lagi dada Nijimura rasanya nyeri. Dan matanya langsung terasa panas nginget kejadian di dalam kelas, di kantin, bahkan di lorong.

"Bang Niji"

Harum

Nijimura bisa mencium wangi campuran dari mintz dan wangi bunga di tubuh Kise. Aroma yang menenangkan dan tanpa sadar Nijimura juga balas memeluk Kise.

"Ceritain semuanya ssu"

Entah Nijimura merasa ini seperti bukan Kise, bukan. Nijimura yakin Kise bukan Akashi yang suka gonta-ganti kepribadian. Dia masih Kise tapi dengan…

Sisi yang berbeda, mungkin.

"Bang lu tau kalau pelukan itu bisa menenangkan dan sedikit naikkin mood ssu"

"Hmm.." Nijimura hanya bergumam merasakan pelukan Kise.

Nyaman

Entah kenapa Nijimura udah nyaman posisi meluk Kise kek gini, untungnya cuman mereka berdua. Kalau sampai ada orang lain yang lihat wah bisa heboh nih Teiko ngeliat idol mereka dipeluk cowo lain. Bahkan mungkin nih berita ngalahin berita nikahannya Raisa, dan bakalan banyak hashtag #SAVEKISE yang ngeramain dan lebih ramai dari berita Chelsea Islan.

"Kise" panggil Niji yang masih ada dalam pelukan Kise. "Menurut lo malu-maluin nggak sih kalau misal cowo nangis cuman karena orang yang disuka jalan ama sahabat sendiri?"

"Bang liat gue!"

Kise menangkup wajah Nijimura dengan kedua tangannya dan membuat Nijimura memandang Kise yang sekarang masa expresi serius.

"Bang, asal lo tau mendem emosi tuh nggak baik buat kesehatan ama jantung ssu. Jadi kalau misal lo emang udah nggak tahan lepasin aja, lagian gue disini bakal nemenin kok ssu. Dan juga menurut gue kalau lo mau nangis karena itu silahkan! Karna gue tau gimana sakitnya ngeliat orang yang udah lo percaya ngelakuin hal yang nggak mungkin bisa lo bayangin"

Tes..

Demi apa air mata Nijimura netes bukan karena sakit hati, ehm dikit sih. Tapi baru kali ini Nijimura ngeliat wajah serius Kise dan entah kenapa Nijimura ngerasa kalau Kise di depannya ini beda ama Kise yang begonya 11 : 12 sama Aomine.

Dan dengan gentle nya Kise ngehapus air mata Nijimura dengan ibu jarinya.

"Gue ambilin matras dulu ya ssu?"

"Eh, buat apaan?"

"Buat baringan ssu. Lagian bisa masuk angin kita kelamaan duduk di lantai"

 **Etsuko Ai**

"Apaan nih?"

Nijimura bingung saat melihat Kise menyodorkan gantungan kunci rilakkuma.

"Lucky item ssu"

Nijimura mau ketawa ngakak tapi takut suaranya kedengeran dan mereka diciduk masuk ke ruang BK karena ketahuan bolos.

"Lu mau nyaingin Midorima?"

"Gue cuman dikasih Midorimacchi ssu, lagian hari ini lucky item gemini dan cancer itu sama dan gue udah punya satu. So, ini buat bang Niji ssu"

"Thanx ya" senyum Nijimura

In the reality…

Kise punya banyak gantungan kunci dan kebetulan lucky item yang diberikan Midorima mirip dengan gantungan kunci yang dikasih anak SMA entah dimana pada Kise tadi pagi di jalan. Jangan-jangan tuh cewe satu spesies ama Midorima?.

Dan satu hal lagi, lucky item buat cancer hari ini itu sikat gigi warna ungu ngejreng. Selama Nijimura dan Midorima nggak ketemu seharian Kise bakalan aman. Soalnya zodiak Nijimura ama Midorima sama kalau ketahuan mampus dia. Lagian ya kali dia ngasih Nijimura sikat gigi warna ungu jreng.

Semua ini dia lakukan agar terbebas dari hukuman sang kaisar dan Kise juga sedih sih ngeliat senpai kesayangannya (dusta) itu menderita. Perlahan Kise melepaskan jas seragamnya dan melipatnya lalu dia letakkan di bawah kepala Nijimura yang sudah tertidur lelap sambil menggenggam erat gantungan kunci yang diberikan Kise.

Dan di balik rak peralatan ada sosok yang sibuk menahan darah segarnya keluar dari hidung.

 **END WITH KISE**

 **TekananBatinCinta**

 **Pojok Review**

 **Akasuna Yuri :** Makasih, untuk menunggu ff yang ngaret ini #sobs. Kalau rated M keknya nggak #gomen soalnya ini cuman nyeritain Masa SMA nya Niji yang pinginnya seperti mawar. Kitakore. Kalau kedatangan babang Nash…. Sepertinya tidak mungkin dia lagi punya kontrak film di ff lain #enggakding. Tapi tanpa babang Nash doakan saja bang Jumi nembak bang Niji dan cemburu. Makasih reviewnya.

 **Nios23 :** Semoga segala pertanyaannya bisa terjawab di chap ini meskipun sepertinya kurang jelas #hiks. Makasih reviewnya

 **Sabaku Ryuu :** Ini udah di update walaupun ngaret. Makasih buat dukungan dan reviewnya.

Dan siapakah yang akan mengisi posisi berikutnya setelah Kise kita tunggu !


	4. Murasakibara Atsushi x Nijimura Shuuzo

**Disclaimer : Semua Chara KnB milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi ane cuman pinjem nama**

 **Genre : Humor gagal dan Friendship**

 **Rating : T (mungkin sampai +)**

 **Murasakibara Atsushi x Nijimura Shuuzo**

 **Kiseki no Sedai**

 **WARN : OOC TINGKAT KELURAHAN**

 _Summary_

Kita tidak akan menceritakan betapa hebatnya sebuah pertandingan basket pertarungan yang penuh darah dan keringat. Toh pada kenyataannya mereka semua hanya kumpulan anak SMA biasa dengan segala ide gila di masa muda mereka.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Sukses dengan Kise kemarin dan dari undian yang diadakan kemarin maka hari ini tiba giliran titan raksasa Kisedai, Murasakibara Atsushi. Dan dibalik tampang malasnya Murasakibara lagi galau dia bukan tipe romantis dan pengalaman dengan cewe aja nol apalagi dengan cowo?.

"Murasakibara/Murasakibara-kun/Mukkun/Atsushi semangat"

Bukannya semangat Murasakibara malah lebih pingin ngelempar temen sekelasnya itu keluar jendela. Bukannya dengan Kise sudah sukses? Lalu buat apa dia susah payah ngedeketin Bang Niji lagi?. Bingung dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Murasakibara memutuskan jajan di luar sekolah lagi malas makan micin dia.

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

"Hah kalkulator?" tanya Murasakibara bego ngeliat abang-abang penjual cilok di depannya ngeluarin potongan kertas warna-warni dan dilempar ke muka Murasakibara.

"Karna mas adalah pelanggan ke 1000 sejak saya dagang maka mas berhak mendapatkan hadiah"

Jeng jeng jeng

Murasakibara makin bengong ngeliat abang-abang cilok itu nyodorin syal warna krem ke arah Murasakibara.

"Kok syal sih? Nggak bisa dituker ama cilok ya bang?"

"Kagak, udah dikasih malah nawar lagi" si abang sewot.

Murasakibara ngamuk

Gerobak abangnya dibalik sekalian ama abangnya dan Murasakibara langsung masuk ke halaman sekolah lagi dan syalnya dimasukin kantong celananya. Btw, segede apa itu kantung celana?.

"KIMURA BANGKE LU" teriakan Nijimura menggema di lorong gedung lantai dua.

Fyi, gedung lantai dua buat kelas dua sementara lantai dasar untuk kelas tiga dan lantai tiga untuk kelas satu. Alasannya sih karena kan kelas satu tenaganya masih berlimpah buat naik tangga sementara kelas tiga udah bangkotan #eh. Dan Murasakibara bisa mendengar dengan jelas teriakan kaptennya lah dia berdiri dibelakang Nijimura.

"GUE KAGAK BAWA CELANA GANTI BANG*SAT LU" teriak Nijimura emosi. Hari ini emang ada jadwal kerja bakti di sekolah yang emang rutin dilakuin dua minggu sekali. Dan dengan bangkenya Kimura nggak sengaja numpahin air bekas pel-pel an ke celana Nijimura. Sebenarnya Nijimura adalah korban air pel nyasar, maunya Kimura tuh air disiram ke Fukui tapi yang di depan dia malah Nijimura untungnya Kimura cepet sadar tapi tetep aja celana, sebagian kemeja dan jas sama sepatu Nijimura basah kuyup. Dan Fukui sendiri bersama Kimura langsung mengambil langkah seribu setelah mendengar teriakan menggelegar Nijimura.

"Udah deh Ji, kagak baik marah-marah terus" nasihat Hyuuga

"Mau kagak marah gimana Ga, ini air bekas pel-pel an coklat banget kek comberan"

"Ji, sini deh bersihin gue ada air bersih nih" tawar Reo.

Nijimura langsung tersenyum yah meskipun basah seenggaknya nggak kelihatan coklat banget gini seragam sekolahnya.

BYUUURRRR….

Keknya mulai sekarang Nijimura harus mantengin tv jam 6 pagi buat ngeliat ramalan Oha-Asa kek Midorima. Dan yang dibicarakan langsung bersin. Habis kesiram dicelana ama air bekas pel, sekarang dia kepleset kain pel dan malah kesiram air seember yang dibawa Reo dan Nijimura udah mirip kucing kecemplung got.

Nijimura udah mau ngabsen kebun binatang tapi dia sadar ini salahnya sih kurang hati-hati. Tapi….. Nijimura mau teriak mama.

"Ji, lu nggakpapa kan?" tanya Miyaji khawatir

"Gue oke kok"

"Ji mau gue…"'

"Gue sendiri bisa Miya" potong Nijimura

Dan dengan begitu Nijimura langsung jalan keluar kelas, sementara teman-teman di dalam kelasnya hanya diam melihat tingkah Nijimura yang bukan Nijimura banget.

 **Etsuko Ai**

"Bang Niji" panggil Murasakibara sebelum Nijimura sempat membuka pintu toilet pria. "Mau mandi?"

"Enggak, gue cuman mau ganti"

"Mending Bang Niji mandi deh, di kamar mandi gym ada sabun dan baju ganti"

"Hah?" Nijimura tampang muka bego, setaunya di kamar mandi gym mereka cuman ada sabun hadiah lem bangunan, yang ada kulit Nijimura rontok.

"Lama deh"

Buru-buru Murasakibara menarik paksa lengan Nijimura dan berjalan melewati gedung utama untuk sampai di gedung olahraga, tepatnya di tempat gym basket indoor mereka.

"Kalian bawa sabun?" bingung Nijimura

"Aka-chin suka nyuruh kami latihan jam 4 pagi terus mandi disini sekalian, kalau nggak gitu kadang kita nginep disini jadinya otomatis bawa alat mandi"

"Hiks… kalian rajin juga ternyata"

"Aka-chin bilang kalau kami bisa lebih maju kami nggak perlu ngerepotin Bang Niji lagi"

Nijimura tersentuh

Hatinya yang lembut (dusta) begitu tersentuh mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Murasakibara apalagi ternyata kouhainya begitu perhatian pada dirinya.

"Bang Niji pakai sabun punya gue aja ya? Soalnya kalau punya Kise-chin sabunnya kebanyakan kirain sabun mandi eh ternyata _conditioner_ , kirain pasta gigi eh malah _facial foam_ , dikira _facial foam_ ternyata gel rambut. Ribet emang"

Nijimura mau ketawa ampe nangis ngedenger keluhan Murasakibara, yap meskipun badannya yang paling bongsor Murasakibara seperti adik bungsu di keluarga mereka.

"Nih Bang" Murasakibara menyerahkan alat mandinya dan juga handuk kecil berwarna orange.

"Btw thanx ya"

Murasakibara hanya mengangguk dan Nijimura langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Tubuhnya langsung disiram dengan air hangat dari shower lumayanlah di kamar mandi gym ada _heater_ nya terimakasih untuk Akashi Seijuurou yang dengan senang hati meminta (mengancam) kepsek mereka untuk melengkapi fasilitas anak klub basket.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Nijimura bukan tipe cowo yang suka mandi lama-lama kek Kise jadi dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit dia udah selesai ganti dan make seragam basket punya dia untungnya Nijimura nyimpen celana training panjang.

"Thanx ya, lo emang kouhai yang perhatian" senyum Nijimura sambil menyodorkan alat mandi Murasakibara.

"Balik yuk Bang"

Lagi-lagi, Nijimura juga heran kenapa tiba-tiba Murasakibara suka banget gandengin tangan Nijimura.

"Murasakibara" panggil Nijimura

"Apa bang?" tanya Nijimura malas dan langsung berbalik menghadap Nijimura dibelakangnya.

"Ehm, gue mau tanya. Sebenernya…"

Nijimura diem

Murasakibara tambah diem

Mereka berdua kini berdiri dengan saling bertatapan ala adegan film romance

Angin berhembus melewati mereka, rambut Nijimura dan Murasakibara berkibar kek diiklan shampoo.

"Gue takut masuk ruang ketertiban lagi gegara pakai seragam basket ke gedung belajar" curhat Nijimura.

"Hah?" murasakibara malah natap bingung.

Sekarang Nijimura lagi mikir apa nggak sekalian dia langsung balik gitu ke rumah, lagian pelajaran juga udah selesai. Tas ama barangnya Nijimura juga pasti bakalan di bawain ama Miyaji lagian tinggal beberapa menit lagi nih bel berbunyi. Atau Nijimura langsung balik sambil bawa kabur sepedanya Fukui kalau nggak gitu punya Kimura?.

Pluk…

Aroma manis dari vanilla dan kayu manis langsung menyapa indra penciuman Nijimura.

"Murasakibara" panggil Nijimura pelan

"Seenggaknya Bang Niji masih pakai seragam kan walau cuman jas"

Nijimura diam sambil memandang jas putih khas Teiko yang kini tersampir ditubuhnya yang jelas-jelas kebesaran. Dan entah kenapa pipi Nijimura terasa panas. Dia pingin nangis ngeliat adek bontotnya udah dewasa.

"Bang Niji demam?" dengan polosnya Murasakibara nanya.

Dan lebih begonya lagi Niji malah nyentuh dahinya sendiri buat ngebuktiin dia beneran sakit apa enggak.

"Ka…"

"Beneran?" Murasakibara menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Nijimura untuk mengetahui suhu tubuh Nijimura. Dan kini Nijimura menahan nafasnya karena mencium aroma parfum Murasakibara dan nafas hangat Murasakibara yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Agak panas sih" gumam Murasakibara

Nijimura masih tetap diam saat tiba-tiba Murasakibara mengalungkan syal warna krem ke lehernya dan merapikan syal itu.

"Okaa-chin sering ngelakuin ini kalau gue demam"

Sumpah Nijimura melting rasanya, jaraknya dan Murasakibara deket banget terutama wajah mereka yang cuman beberapa centi ini dan Nijimura bisa nyium wangi yang sama dengan jas yang dipakai di tubuh Nijimura.

Kriiiinggg…. Kriiinngggg…. Kriiiiinggg…

Bel panjang bertanda semua kegiatan belajar usai telah berbunyi sebuah lantunan termerdu yang di dengar seluruh siswa Teiko.

"Eh, udah pulang gue balikin aja ya" Nijimura sudah akan melepas jas yang diapakainya, tapi sebelum itu tangan besar Murasakibara mencegah Nijimura melepas jasnya dan sedkit menggenggam tangan Nijimura.

"Bawa aja dulu bang"

"Tapi…"

"Sans, lagian gue juga udah bawa jaket. Udaranya mulai dingin"

Nijimura hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti arah pandang Murasakibara yang memandang langit sore.

"Bang wangi lu kek permen" ucap Murasakibara tiba-tiba dan menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajah Nijimura.

"Kan gue pakek sabun elu yang vanilla"

"NIJI"

 **Etsuko Ai**

Di sana tidak jauh dari tempat Nijimura dan Murasakibara, Nijimura bisa melihat sosok Mayuzumi Chihiro dan Miyaji Kiyoshi yang berdiri bersebelahan cukup dekat bahkan Mayuzumi seperti memeluk Miyaji di pundaknya.

"Bang mau pulang bareng gue?" tawar Murasakibara

"Hah?" Nijimura malah natep bego.

"Ji balik yuk!" Miyaji langsung memeluk lengan kanan Nijimura dan secara tidak sengaja-mungkin-sedikit mendorong tubuh Murasakibara. "Jumi juga mau pulang bareng kita"

"Hah? Ngapain ama dia" Nijimura asal nunjuk ke muka Mayuzumi "Lagian emang rumah kita searah ama dia?"

"Nggak sopan" protes Mayuzumi

"Hm, enggak sih. Cuman gue ama Jumi ada beberapa hal osis yang mau dibicarain jadi kita mau mampir dulu ke…"

"Gue mau langsung balik ama Murasakibara" potong Nijimura

"HAH? KOK LU GITU JI" protes Miyaji

"Yah, daripada gue bengong kek orang bego kagak ngerti lu ama dia ngomongin apa. Lagian kayaknya gue juga ganggu" Nijimura sedikit melirik ke arah Mayuzumi.

"Kok lu ngomong gitu Ji? Jum, Niji nggakpapa kan ikut ama kita?" tanya Miyaji harap-harap cemas.

"Sebenernya gue kagak keberatan Monyong ikutan. Tapi, kita berdua keknya udah cukup"

"Thanx Miya udah bawain tas gue" Nijimura langsung ngambil tasnya yang dibawa Miyaji. "Yuk, gue tunggu lu ngambil tas"

"Cukup dari sini aja bang"

Dengan tampang bengong-monyongnya, Nijimura ngikutin Murasakibara yang berdiri menghadap jendela yang diyakini itu ruang kelas Kisedai.

"MINECHIN LEMPAR TAS GUE DONG!"

BRUUUUKKKK

"LAIN KALI AMBIL SENDIRI LU"

"Yuk bang balik"

Miyaji bisa melihat sosok Nijimura yang terlihat kecil berdiri disamping Murasakibara. Mereka berjalan bersama dan Miyaji bisa melihat senyum lebar Nijimura disamping Murasakibara.

"Maksud lu apa ngomong gitu ke Niji?" tanya Miyaji kesal pada sosok kelabu disampingnya.

"Kenyataannya gitu kan?"

"Lu bego ya, kagak usah ngomong gitu juga lagian…"

"Dia juga mau pulang ama Murasakibara kok lu malah ngotot"

"BODO JUM" kesal Miyaji.

Di perjalanan ke tempat tujuan, baik Mayuzumi maupun Miyaji hanya diam satu sama lain sambil saling memberi jarak. Tugas mereka sebagai perangkat osis untuk festival sekolah mengharuskan mereka bekerja sama terutama ini perintah langsung dari sang kaisar bergunting. Tidak jauh di depan mereka, di depan sebuah konbini terdapat dua sosok yang mereka kenal. Tidak perlu kacamata karna sosok tinggi besar dan berambut ungu itu sudah menjadi objek yang sangat mencolok.

"Murasakibara, gue balikin nanti ya pas udah di cuci"

"Sans aja kali bang" Murasakibara menjawab santai dan melanjutkan makan kudapannya.

"Tapi syal nya…"

"Oh, itu buat bang Niji aja, gue udah punya banyak dirumah. Lagian itu gue dapet dari hadiah"

"Hadiah apa? Chiki apa hadiah sabun"

"Hadiah cilok"

Nijimura langsung tertawa lebar mendengar jawaban Murasakibara ada-ada aja tukang cilok jaman now yang pakai hadiah syal.

"Gue balik duluan ya" pamit Nijimura karena rumahnya harus menyebrang jalan dulu.

"Oke hati-hati ya bang. SANKYU TRAKTIRANNYA" teriak Murasakibara saat melihat Nijimura sudah berlari menyebrang jalan. Dan Murasakibara harus kembali ke rumahnya. Tugas dari Akashi sudah terlaksana dengan sukses. Dan Momoi yang memekik kegirangan dan menghampiri Murasakibara yang menunggu mereka di depan konbini.

 **END MURASAKIBARA**

 **TekananBatinCInta**

Keknya gue udah lama banget ya nggak ngelanjutin cerita ini #heheheditimpuk.

Well, karena beberapa tugas yang tak bisa ditinggalkan dan gue lupa dengan kelanjutan ceritanya #dibakar. Sebelumnya gue minta maaf buat siapapun yang udah nungguin cerita absurb ini dan udah review, fav, dan follow. Maaf lagi gue nggak bisa balesin reviewnya satu-satu #bow.

And…..

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri Mohon Maaf Lahir Batin bagi siapa aja yang merayakan.


End file.
